My Bella
by carlisle-my man
Summary: Bella is heartbroken by Jacob so is Carlisle by Esme.The two of them find the solace&love in each other's arms.Please R&R.Rated M for reason-future lemons included.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Set after Twilight and Bella's birthday and the rest of New Moon and the others have never happened with exception that Bella and Edward were never together. Instead, she was Jacob for two whole years and in this story, Jacob is 19 and Bella 18. I know she moved at Forks at 17 but let's…let's just say that she moved at 16, OK? And Jacob is already werewolf and Charlie knows about that…

Chapter 1

"Who to fuck to do you think you're to tell me what to do and what not?!"-I yelled as much as I could. Jacob was really annoyin' from time to time.

"I can't put up with all of your shit anymore, you understand that Jacob?"-I said usin' his name to show him that I was deadly serious. It's not like my eyes didn't show enough, just for good measure, to be sure that he got the true dimension of my fury.

"Bella, Bella listen to me…"-Jacob pled, his puppy-dog eyes full of sadness.

"I have no more time to spend listenin' to you Jacob."-I said fiercely and got to my truck. When I wanted to start it, he placed his large hand onto mine that was on the steering wheel.

"Bella darling, please, just listen to me."-Jacob said once again in his pleading expression.

I reached out my hand and caressed his cheek. God, he felt so warm. Leanin' into my hand, Jacob gently nuzzled my hand and almost purred.

"I don't want to listen to you Jacob. I'm done with that, I've been listenin' for far too long and I decided that I can't do that anymore."-I said cruelly, knowing that I hurt him but I had to do this.

"Bella sweetheart, give just ONE more chance, that's all I want."-Jake pled.

"I gave you the chance you wanted and I won't give you one more. Bye."-I said coldly and closed the door, speedin' toward my house. I knew that if I stayed few more minutes Jake would be able to convince me to give him ONE more chance. He was my personal sun and my personal weakness.

Empty house. Charlie wasn't home yet. I dropped my school bag next to my boots and then hung the raincoat on the hook. My appetite was long gone. I've lost the will to live, let alone to eat. Sprinting, I climbed to my room upstairs. The curtains were still over the windows, hiding my room from the sun beams and I liked it that way. Hell, what I wanted the most was to crawl in a hole and die. It was so damn hard to imagine my life without Jacob. My soul will be too empty, too dark... I don't know will I be able to get used to it. Ever… Sure I had Alice as my best friend. And if I needed a laugh I could always visit Emmett, but it would never be the same. I didn't have someone to talk with. Except Carlisle. I knew that he would always be there for me. To offer an ear to hear me out, a literally cold shoulder to cry on and everything. But I needed love as well. It isn't easy to break up two years long relationship and get over it easy. Rummaging through the music on my computer I came up to the track "Moon of Dreams" sang by Ruslana featuring T-Pain. The verses struck me straight to my heart.

"**I miss the energy of your touch" –**the song said. Now I curled into tight ball on the bed and started to cry.

I don't know how much time had passed but when I woke up, it was dark outside. I heard some voices talking downstairs. Brushing my hair, I decided that I was half-way presentable, not that I cared too much.

"Well, it's half-way his fault. He shouldn't neglect Bella, she doesn't deserve the kind of treatment Jake gave her."-deep voice I recognized as Billy Black's said.

"I think Bella takes everything personally. She wanted Jake only for her the whole time."-I heard Charlie said. I can't believe that he wasn't on my side! Well, how he can be on my side when he was the one who initiated the relationship between me and Jacob. In the end it turned to be good one but still, all the good things come to an end, as Nelly Furtado sings.

"I know that Bella wanted Jacob for herself but I think she had quite understanding for him. Today, the girls like Bella are real rarity. I hope that Jacob will find his real soul mate and imprint her so he wouldn't be very heart-broken. We both know how much he loves Bella and how much she loves him but all the good things come to an end, don't they? In the end, they weren't meant for each other."-Billy finished, heaving a sigh.

'So we were never meant to be together, it was just way to fill Jacob's time until he found his soul mate and fulfill his wish to have me as well. Oh well, I can get over it. Eventually…'-I thought to myself.

'Dammit, I never knew how much I loved Jake till I've lost him. He was right by sayin' that I loved him but I didn't know that.'

Well, that's usual with Jake. He was almost always right when he said something.

Next day, I went to school without any will. Charlie did his best to comfort me before he had to go to work and left me alone in this empty house once again with his 'take cares' and 'good-byes'. The time crawled and crawled like water going upwards a hill. It seemed like eternity till the bell rang. Exiting the school building wasn't pleasant as usual. There wasn't that handsome and rugged russet-colored guy waiting for me by his motorcycle. His smile, oh God the smile I loved most was absent. It was empty. Alice danced by my side as soon as she exited the school building and pushed me toward their Jeep.

"Aren't we going to be bit confined in the car?"-I asked, clearly knowing that the Jeep was more than enough for the whole Cullen bunch plus me.

"Come on Bella, if you stand here he won't come."-Alice murmured in my ear.

She was right. Jacob was gone and he wasn't coming back. I shooed him off me. I've made my bed and now was time to sleep in it.

"You know that we broke up?"-I asked the physics.

Alice laughed her musical laughter, her eyes bright.

"Course I knew! I foresaw it almost a year ago."-Alice said her laughter spasming.

My face fell. She knew and she didn't tell me.

"And you're some kind of a friend."-I murmured under my breath.

"I heard you. And Bella, I think you should already know that I CAN'T tell you that kind of things."-she soothed and gently rubbed my arm.

"Hop in."-Edward said cheerfully.

Me and Edward…we've never been an item, just best of friends, although, sometimes we did look like a couple. But we had never been one and I liked it that way. Edward was nice guy and I hope that he'll find someone he'll love infinitely and his love will be reciprocated.

I tried to smile and hopped in the Jeep next to Edward. The look in his eyes was pained.

"What are you thinking?"-he asked in his velvet voice.

Edward was damn blind being unable to read my thoughts. He always wanted to and I put him in deep thought why he couldn't read me. I smirked before my answer came.

"I was thinking how blind made you to be unable to read my thoughts. It bothers you, doesn't it?"-I asked.

"Well…from time to time it does. Your persona is hard to decipher and if your face didn't gave out your emotions, you'd be without doubt, the most mysterious person. Luckily, you can't hide your emotions to be shown on your face as much you can hide your thoughts so for the biggest part of the time we're able to see what you think of."-Edward said with small smile.

We climbed out of the Jeep and went toward the Cullens' mansion. There, with the always warm smile and friendly expression, was Carlisle.

"It had been a while since you were here Bella."-he said as he walked me to the front door, his strong, marble arm around my shoulders. I tried to put small smile on my face as I entered the house.

"And nothing has changed while I wasn't here."-I said as I looked around the main room. Carlisle let me go and I looked through the window. The small river slowly moved through the green ferns surrounding the house.

Deeply in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Alice was by my side.

"IIIIII think that someone here is in serious need of change of the surroundings."-she quipped.

"Awww Alice, you're not dragging me to Port Angeles, are you? Please, just not that!"-I pled and took Alice's hands in mine.

"No, I don't think that the mall or Port Angeles for that matter is the solution for you."-she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So, what do you have on mind?"-I asked, taking a seat on the leather couch that was occupied by Jasper. Jasper…when I think of him I remember how he was shying away from me in fear that he might hurt me and now he was completely comfortable around me. I was glad about that because Jazz was great friend to have around and he really knew how to calm me, whether with his powers or his words and actions.

"Jazz, what happened about the trip we planned for the prolonged weekend?"-Alice asked, skipping gracefully to Jasper's side.

"Um…well Carlisle said that we would go if all of you wanted…"-Jasper stammered. Poor him, he was still shy around Alice. It's not like she didn't know how he felt. Hell, they were a couple and he was still shy around her. That was sort of cute. Jacob was never the shy one. He wanted something and he always found way to get it.

"Great!"-Alice clapped her hands together and smile lit her pale, delicate features and her dark ocher eyes shone with happiness.

"Bella, this place where we're going is amazing! As soon as you see it there will be no more love problems for you, believe me on that one."-Alice said with smile still lingering on her beautiful face.

"And where are we actually going?"-I asked cautiously.

"Canada."-Jasper said, leaving Alice no space to answer first.

Canada-the place I always wanted to visit and now I have the chance.

"I would gladly come but wouldn't be a problem for you to have one more person to take care for and especially if that person is _human_?"-I asked, saying the word human as kind of disease.

"Oh silly, sweet Bella! It was never problem for you to come with us! You're part of this family!"-Alice said and before I could register, she was hugging me tightly from behind and her chin rested on my shoulder.

"But what about Charlie?"-I asked without reason, knowing that this or that way, it'll be Alice's way if she set her mind on something.

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure that he'll be fine with that. In the end, he wants you to have normal life."-Alice murmured silkily.

"Not that we're normal but in his eyes, you live your life perfectly fine, with friends and a broken heart behind you. Don't worry about him."-she continued and then in second, she skipped at Jasper's side.

"So, shall we go?!"-Alice asked, offering me her arm.

"And where do we go?"-I asked once again.

"Will you for once in your life trust me?"-Alice asked, faking irritation and to add to the effect, made a real eye-roll.

"I dunno, I can't see the future. You're the one so you tell me."-I replied with small smile and accepted the offered arm. She heaved a sigh and the both of us went to my house.

"Dad!"-I called after Charlie.

"Hey honey."-he greeted me and gave me one armed hug while in his other one carried bowl of popcorns.

"Hey Alice! Long time of not being around!"-Charlie said to Alice.

"Hey Charlie!"-Alice greeted back and hurried to give him hug. I just had to smile as I saw the two of them. They were so adorable. My dad was fond of Alice and he loved her since the day one. Actually, he likes the whole Cullen clan.

"Came around for a visit?"-Charlie asked after Alice released him.

"Just to hang out a bit with Bella."-she replied cheerfully.

I started to climb the stairs and soon, Alice was by my side.

I was half-way to the next floor when it came to my mind.

"Hey dad, would you mind if I spend the weekend with the Cullens?"-I asked casually, trying to hide the wariness behind my words. I'm pretty sure that Charlie didn't pick it up.

"Why would I? You can go if they don't mind."-he replied and Alice gave me five.

"Alice? What does say to this? Is he OK"-Charlie asked, his attention focused to the TV-screen.

"Yea, sure he is. My dad loves Bella. We all love her. She's kinda part of the family."-Alice said in velvet voice.

"You sure he doesn't mind?"-Charlie asked once again.

"Sure as sure I can be Charlie."-Alice answered once again, keeping her voice still the same. I marveled at her ability to cover her emotions so damn well.

With that, I and Alice climbed to my room.

"So, start packing yourself."-Alice said happily and sat on the edge of my unmade bed.

"Ummm…what should I take with me?"- I murmured, tapping my index finger against my chin thoughtfully.

"Take something warm cuz Canada ain't the warmest place on the Earth. It's pretty chilly there."-Alice said as false shudder shook her delicate frame. I had to laugh at her acting ability. Damn, they were talented for everything. But they had time to learn at least a bit from everything in their existence and they will learn so much more in their future. I wish I was one of them- beautiful, smart and skilled, not this clumsy and awkward girl. I knew that this would make me sad and I wanted that the least so, pushing those thoughts aside I went to the job at hand.

I started diggin' in my closet only to find out that I had nothing warm to wear. Actually, Arizona wasn't the coldest place on the Earth so why to hell I needed hiking boots and winter, fur coat while I was there. Here, in Forks, all you needed was good raincoat and nice waterproof shoes. So, in the very beginning, I faced with a problem.

"I have nothing warm to wear Ali. Arizona isn't actually very cold."-I said in sad voice.

"New task for me!"-Alice sang happily and grabbed my hand.

"While I took everything in, we were speeding toward Port Angeles.

"Oh no Alice, you're not doing this again! You won't spend more money on me! I ain't worth it dammit!"-I all but yelled.

"Of course you are, Bella. You're my sister, part of the Cullens clan and most important- you know our secret and that, technically makes you Cullen. And of course I will spend more money on you! What, should I let you freeze your ass in Canada? No way in hell! What would Charlie say then?"-Alice asked with mock expression on her face.

I sighed and made a face. What could I do about Alice? That's what she is- bubbly and all that. And I still loved her.

Giving up, I sighed and folded my arms in my lap. Sighing, I thought of the fortune I had. I had a father who loved me unconditionally and weird mother that loved me on her own way. Then here were the Cullens. The strange family that turned out to be my shelter whenever I needed one. I liked them. They were generous and nice toward me. Edward was totally right when he said that from their past lives, Carlisle brought his compassion and Esme her ability to love passionately. Never in my whole life have I met people like them. I loved my second family. And then here were Jacob and Billy. In their own way, they had big role in my life. I love Billy, he's wise man and strict paternal figure and Jacob, a friend of mine since my childhood. Yea, we spent two years as a couple and I love the time spent with him but as the time since we separated passes I figure out that we weren't meant for each other, at least not like couple, as Billy had said the day we broke up.

Alice's tugging on my arm woke me up form my trance-like state. We were already in front of the most expensive boutique in Port Angeles. We entered the place and the familiar neon lights blinded Alice.

"God, I can't stand the neon lights."-she whined.

"Well, that's the sentence for you for bringing me here against my own will."-I replied playfully. Alice glared at me and then pouted. I found her expression and her acting hilarious and as result, I burst into uncontrollable laughter. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at me with a 'humph'.

"What do you find so funny Isabella Marie?"-she asked. Her use of my full name combined with the pose she was in sent me into one more set of giggles.

"Insane."-she muttered. I giggled and finally managed to control my laughter.

"Are you done making fun of me?"-she asked, her finger tapping her chin and her high-heeled shoe tapping impatiently.

"Yup."-I said and giggled once again.

"Then let's go."-she said and dragged my arm forcefully. I tried to catch up with her and finally managed to do so when she stopped to look for a winter coat. Knowing Alice, I knew that she was going for the branded and most expensive clothes. She showed me one completely adorable light blue leather jacket. I fell in love with that immediately and we gotta buy it. Then we bought black leather gloves and new hiking leather boots. I was completely content with my new outfit.

"Umm, Bella…I think that you're in serious need of some nice undies. I think that those blood-red satin ones will do the job."-Alice said in knowing tone.

"Alice!"-I hissed, "I don't need anything like _that_!"- I said, pointing to the nice and very, very sexy undies Alice held. I gotta admit, I found it very nice and I wanted to own one pair of them.

"And this looks very good. It makes you eyes to stand out."-Alice exclaimed, holding greenish camisole and the same colored boy shorts.

"Umm, Alice…what would Dr Cullen say when he sees the bill and what we actually bought?"-I asked cautiously. I didn't want Dr Cullen seeing what kind of clothes I bought.

"Bella, I think that he won't be in the mood for checking his accounts."-Alice said calmly but I knew her better than that. I knew that something bigger was behind her words.

"What's going on Ali? Is he alright?"- I asked.

"Umm…he and Esme split up."-she blurted in one breath.

"Who…wha-what? When?!"- I hurriedly asked.

"Hold on Bella, everything one by one. They…they decided that the spark between them was dead. After all, they lasted almost whole century."-Alice explained calmly while her hands were felling the texture of yet another camisole.

"When that happened?"-I asked in low, soft voice.

"Few weeks ago. I think that this will suit you."- Alice replied, holding beautiful purple and black corset. I snatched it from her angrily and my eyes filled with fury.

"FEW WEEKS! Few weeks, Alice and you didn't tell me a word. How…how you can be so damn cold-hearted? Your parents split up, you didn't tell me and plus, you act like nothing happened."-I all but yelled in rage.

"I AM cold hearted Bella, I think you already knew that."-Alice said mockingly.

"You know what I'm talking about."- I hissed.

"Calm down. Of course I know what you are talking about. But what could I do about that Bells? They did what they decided and we could do nothing about that. After they told us, Esme left and said nothing where she left. She told us that one day, she will tell us…eventually."-Alice said with sigh.

Suddenly, I felt really bad about Carlisle. I knew how much love he and Esme shared and now she was gone. I couldn't image how hard this was for Carlisle.

"Heyyy Bells, wake up!"-Alice waved her hand n front of me. When she woke me up, I realized how long I was thinking about Carlisle. Why to hell did I think about him so much?

"Gosh, let's go and pack you up."-Alice said with an eye roll. I smiled sadly and followed her.

While we were driving toward Cullens' mansion, my thoughts were drawn toward Carlisle. He and Esme…their love was one of a kind, love from epic proportions and now…nada. They just split up. It was clearly even from the Moon that they loved each other. But if 'the sparkle was dead', maybe the split up was for good. This reminded me of me and Jake. Now, since some time passed, I figured that the spark between us was dead as well and now look at me, I managed to move on. Sure, it was hard but it isn't impossible. I wanted Carlisle to get over that painful phase of his life as soon as possible and move on. He was good man, good person and he didn't deserve any of the pain he's been through and the one he's currently going through.

Caught up in my thoughts, I haven't noticed that we were already in the garage of the house. The rain pounded on the roof and the walls of the house and it made terrible echo in the garage. Carefully to not scratch Emmett's "baby", I exited Alice's "baby". The thought of Alice and Emmett and their protectiveness of their four-wheeled "babies" and pets put smile on my face. Emmett loved his monstrous Jeep more than everything in this world. The expression on his face when Rose told him that his "sweetheart" was broken beyond repair was priceless but what was more priceless was his look when Rose told him that she was just kidding and when he ran to see that his "big girl" was alright. The way he caressed "her" hood, windows, the leather interior and the steering wheel was so damn hilarious! And Alice was so in love with her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. There's no way to not love those. They just know how to make my day. Smiling, I skipped after Alice, careful to not trip over something, probably my own feet.

The house was empty.

"Are we the only ones here Ali?"-I asked.

"What, you scared o'me?"-she asked mockingly and I laughed.

"Of course not Alice, I'm just asking."

"No, Carlisle is upstairs. He hasn't exited his study since God knows when."-Alice said with a laugh and dragged me behind her toward her room.

We started emptying the shopping bags and when I wanted to pull the price tag of the green camisole, I cut my finger on the iron edge of the tag and the red liquid slid on the outer side of my palm and on the inside of it.

"Shit!"-I cursed under my breath. Great, only I have this great luck to get cut twice on the same place from some blunt object! I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath and then, she spoke in shaky voice.

"Bells, I gotta call Carlisle. I haven't eaten, well drank in almost a week and half and even this cut is too much for me to take. Sorry."-she finished in small voice.

"Eleven."-I murmured.

"Eleven what?"-she asked.

"You haven't eaten eleven days and you know you should have left with the rest of the family on hunting."-I murmured.

"I'm callin' Carlisle and I'm outta here, Bella."-she murmured silkily.

"No! Wait! I gotta pull something on!"-I shouted. But it was too late. Carlisle was already on the doorstep and Alice was out of the window.

"Uh…I heard you girls talking loudly and then Alice called me…what was going on?"-Carlisle asked with bit of stuttering around the words and his gaze was hammered to the floor. Was he ashamed of my state of undress?

"Um…nothing big, just cut on my finger. You know, usual clumsy me."-I said, blushing furiously. Why to hell I wasn't able to move my damn feet and pick up something to put on?

"You cut yourself? Let me see it!"-Carlisle said in a rush and lifted his gaze from the floor. The moment his eyes met mine, I stopped breathing. His eyes were darkened to point of pitch black. I took deep breath and tried to calm myself and not faint. Carlisle took few tentative steps in my direction. His eyes remained locked on mine.

When he finally reached me, he wrapped one strong, marble arm around my waist, supporting me. When his cold hand made contact with my over heated skin, I sucked breath like I was underwater for 10 minutes. The same thing happened to Carlisle as well. I heard his suck of breath the moment he wrapped an arm around me. His hand was on the small of my back and the other one took my cut hand in his to examine it. His marble-like hand cradled mine and took closer look form any angle of the wound. Carlisle handled my hand as it was the most delicate instrument.

"Are you alright Bella? Do you need to sit down?"-he asked, motioning to the bed behind me.

"Oh, that would be good idea."-I said, the blush still lingering on my cheeks.

I turned around to walk toward the bed and I felt Carlisle's gaze on my legs and backside. Sure, warm or cold-blooded, he was still very much a man and every man, no matter what kind of it, got at least bit turned on by the image of red satin clad ass and pale legs adorned with six-inch black stilettos. I kinda liked that Carlisle was watching me and saw me more than the clumsy thing I was in the real life. It was privilege and a praise to be checked out by God like him.

Gracefully as I could, I sat on the bed and quickly, Carlisle was by my side. He took my injured hand in his once again and examined the wound.

"Nothing serious, really. Just something that happens to me on regular basis. (Just regular (ordinary) thing in my life) At least, you know me and my medical record."- I said with a nervous laugh. Carlisle laughed with me. God, the best music ever- Carlisle's musical laugh, his soft, velvety voice…The same voice I daydreamed of right now shook me off my reverie.

"Nothing serious, just like you said Bella. We're just going to clean your hand and the wound and then one plaster will do the job."-Carlisle said with dazzling smile and left me, probably going to take some alcohol and plaster from his study. Since when did my name started sounding so damn sexy? I thought to myself. I loved the way he said it, so gently and seductively. 'Bella, Bella…'-he made it sound like it was the best song ever.

While I was in my dream-land, Carlisle had returned and already worked on my hand. I found his cold touch so soothing, the burning ache in the cut disappearing instantly. But as result of that, another ache started building in the pit of my stomach. At least that was familiar feeling. The feeling of my arousal building. No way! That thought caught me totally off guard. God, what if Carlisle smelt me already? What he would think of me then? But, luckily, he acted like nothing was going on.

"There you go, Bells. You're all done!"-he said with smile and placed the bloodied gauzes in some alcohol to burn the smell of my blood.

After he finished packing his med-bag, Carlisle sat next to me, not leaving as I expected him to do. He dropped his gaze on the thick creamy carpet under the bed and nervously tapped his left foot. I've never see Dr Cullen nervous. What was going on now? Well, yea I knew he split up with Esme but I didn't expect him to show how crushed he actually was in front of the rest of the world. He was usually calm and collected and now, like totally new man was beside me. A man that left his public, formal face in front of the door when he came in and now was the stripped of walls guarding all of his emotions.

"What's going on Carlisle? Something's wrong?"-I asked cautiously, unconsciously moving closer him. I played nervously with my fingers, my gaze locked on the carpet as well, waiting for his answer.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want."-I hurried to say, scolding my curiosity, even beside the fact I knew that upset Carlisle.

"No, no. I DO want to answer your question Bella. It had been way too long since I've talked with someone."-he said with sigh.

"But you talk with people every day."-I said sheepishly.

"Well I do, but that's not the same. Not all of them are my family."-he said and looked me in the eyes. Smile graced his handsome features and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him passionately right then and there! Instead of that, I smiled back and took one of his hands in mine. With my thoughts far away, I gently rubbed the outer side oh his smooth hand and drew some abstract patterns on it. Carlisle sighed and placed his other hand on top of mine. I looked up and met his darkened gaze.

"I consider you part of my family Bella and some things are better to be left to talk about only with those people."-he said with another small smile. God, I fell in love with those smiles that lit Carlisle's face and made it thousands and thousands handsomer, if that was possible.

"So, what bothers you? Still in pain over Esme?'- I asked, my eyes locked on his.

A bolt of pain shot through Carlisle's eyes and then I knew I struck a nerve and might cross the line. Maybe he wasn't ready to open up on that topic in front of me.

"Actually…"-he said with sigh and straightened his back, but still not letting our hands,"…it's something completely different from that. See Bella, I don't feel the pain of the divorce, I don't feel empty. I thought that's how I ought to feel after Esme left. After all, we were a couple over 100-150 years and now…like it was yesterday and it left no traces on me. Not at all. I didn't have the sleepless nights problem of course, we don't sleep but also the problem of conscience wasn't where it was supposed to be. I didn't feel guilty or anything like that for the divorce. And I don't feel alright about that. I know that I'm supposed to suffer at least a bit. But I don't. Is there a way that my already dead heart was lost completely, the last bits of my _humanity_ were lost? Is it normal to get over it so damn fast?"

I haven't seen this edition of Carlisle yet. Not even close. He was all exposed and vulnerable with his feelings and thoughts to me, like I could help him.

The least I could do for him was to squeeze his arm and give him some support. After my brain processed everything he told me, I finally find something to reply.

"So, do I get it right? You feel guilty because you don't feel guilty, right?"-I asked amazed. Carlisle just gave me a silent nod as response and kept his gaze fixed on our intertwined hands. I heaved a sigh and continued.

"But why? You told that the sparkle of passion and love was dead anyway and you just set you and Esme free to search your real soul mate. That's not reason to make you feel guilty. Carlisle, you both did yourselves favor by divorcing. I know it sounds mean but that's right. And that's the reason why you don't feel guilty about the divorce-it was something that was long hovering over your heads and deep down, you knew that you had to end it, sooner or later. Better sooner than latter, I'd say. That way both of you won't feel it very bad. You no more felt anything for Esme to keep her and well, it's obvious that the feeling was mutual, so the decision was mutual as well. It doesn't hurt you because there was NOTHING to hurt you. No love…nada, only friendship. Well, that's one thing that you might be sad if you lost it but friends can be made once again but according to me, once love is dead, it can't be resurrected. Maybe I repeated myself over and over again till I got to my point but that's I all I have to say as reply to you. And don't feel guilty for nothing, live your life, go and find someone." _Find me!_-I thought to myself.

"I have someone in mind but I don't know what her reaction might be."-he said with sigh and looked me bit shyly in my eyes. I smiled softly and slipped one of my hands to caress his cheek. He leaned into my touch and his cold, sweet breath on the inside of my wrist sent shivers through my body. He kissed the heel of my hand gently and then stared into my eyes. They held some strange emotion behind their slightly brighter color.

"You're very smart girl Bella. And very beautiful one too. I know that you don't see yourself as one but I think that for once, you should let yourself to be seen through the eyes of the rest of the world."-Carlisle said gently and placed a strand of brown hair behind my ear. His smooth hand brushed my cheek and lingered there a bit, gently stroking and with that, unconsciously stroking the fire in my body.

"How? How to see myself through another eyes Carlisle?"-I asked, the blush of his previous compliments subsiding a bit.

"Let me show you."-he said passionately and leaned toward me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry that it took me so long but school…ya know…Warning-it gets bit citrusy here ;)

**Chapter 2-The Kiss **

His lips, soft and cold brushed against mine. Still in shock, it took me some time to came to my mind and feel what was going on. And what I felt was very, very nice. Carlisle's cold lips made me warm and tingly in places it shouldn't. I knew that I had to pull away but somehow, I couldn't find the strength necessary for that. All I wanted was to kiss him forever and ever and never let him go off my arms. He felt so right right there-in my arms, his strong, marble-like chest against mine-warm and soft, his strong, muscular arms around my fragile torso. That's all I wanted-to have him near me. His kisses were so different from Jacob's, more skilled, more passionate. This God-like man knew his job. He was damn good with that tongue of his. He did miracles to my mouth, investigating every part of it. Soon, we had to part because the human needed air. I panted for breath, taking short and fast gulps of air in order to get my breathing under control. My face was flushed and one hand went to my heart.

All of a sudden, Carlisle jumped from the bed and paced the room, running his hands through his flaxen and bit messed hair.

"Damn, I shouldn't have done that…" he muttered under his breath.

"Bella darling, I'm so sorry, I hope you're not angry with me. Please forgive me if I offended you somehow. I should have known better than act of my feelings. I'm so sorry Isabella." Carlisle pled, kneeling between my bare legs.

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing to me Carlisle? You didn't offend me in any way, I can't see how you would do that." I replied with hand oh his cheek. Instinctively, he leaned into my touch, his skilled lips kissing the heel of my hand.

"I didn't?" Carlisle asked amazed, his eyes lightening up immediately.

"You silly man, how could something like that offend me. Actually, that was the best thing someone did for me." I replied in small voice bit higher than whisper. I knew I was blushing furiously as I said the last words but I didn't care.

"Actually Carlisle, I finally saw myself through the eyes of someone else. Finally I realized that I have something worth some praise and you know, you gave my self-confidence large burst. Now I feel wanted…pretty…more competent to face the big, bad world and fight for me. This…this _kiss_ was enough to make me more self-confident. Maybe it meant nothing for you, but for me it means a world, a base I can start building my self-confidence and increase self-esteem." I said in soft, but firm voice, my hand still stroking his cheek.

Carlisle smiled his dazzling smile I loved so much and took my small hand into his larger one and kissed each of my fingertips and then laid the hand oh his cheek.

"This kiss Bella wasn't just something I wanted to do just because I wanted to give you some hope. I did it because it felt the right thing to do in the moment. You know, it felt right to kiss you and show you how I felt. For you, maybe it means burst of self-confidence, but for me it was way to express what I feel for you. I…I like you Bella. I like you a lot. I know it's rushed, I understand all that, I wasn't born yesterday, but I knew, I was sure that this was the moment to show you the feelings hidden in me for so long. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way and I won't bother you again. All I wanted to say and show was that I like you, not just to show you how beautiful are you and how good and valuable are you, although I'm glad I helped you to understand yourself better and raise the opinion you have for yourself. I like being helpful." Carlisle said with small smile.

I kept my eyes locked onto his golden ones and saw all the truth he told me. He really did like me a lot and he really liked to help. Why I couldn't voice what I felt like he did? Now was the prefect time and opportunity for that. I knew I gotta say it and say it NOW!

"Um…I don't know what to say to all of this, I didn't expect it at all but still, I think I came up with response…I do know what to say. I…I like you a lot as well Carlisle. And not like father figure. Like man you know…not just the way you look but your personality…you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You…you're special Carlisle and you're very special to me as well." I said, keeping the tears at the bay.

"You're amazing Bella. You're perfect, you do have many things worth praise, you should be treated like lady because you deserve it. You're very good person Bella and I'm angry because it looks like you're blind to it. I mean, look at you right now, you look stunning. You're special person too Bella and you hold very special place into my heart." Carlisle said in gentle voice, his burning eyes boring into mine.

"Thank you Carlisle for being here and opening my eyes…thank you. And…I like you a lot!" I said with small smile and blush spreading across my cheeks again.

Carlisle smiled his smile that melted my heart every time and got to his knees to kiss me. This time, I knew what to expect and met his kiss with equal eagerness. His lips claimed mine, his tongue running across my bottom lip, seeking entrance. A though came to my mind- I could tease him, not granting him access. I smiled and kept my lips sailed. Soon, Carlisle picked up on my game and I felt him smile against my lips. Slowly, his lips trailed down my jaw and behind my ear, leaving me breathless. My hands went to his hair, running wildly through it in attempt to hold him closer. Carlisle's arms went around my waist and then he ran his hands up and down my back, causing me to arch my back into his chest. I threw my head back, enjoying the feel of his cold lips that made me warm all over my body. He kissed my chin, the jawline, nibbled on my left ear and then down my neck. Gently, he bit my collarbones and dipped his head between my breasts. My hands tightened in his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. I moaned and arched into Carlisle's face. He smiled and then kissed his way back to my lips. I still didn't let him in so he pulled away. His eyes were coal dark with desire and I'm sure that mine were darkened as well. He smiled and pecked me on the lips, but then my hand on the back of his neck dragged him closer to me again. He grinned and kissed me on the lips, slowly leaning on top of me. I was laying flat on my back, straddling Carlisle's body when I felt his thick erection pressing into my core. I gasped at the feeling and Carlisle grasped the chance to sneak his tongue inside my mouth. I grinned at him and started massaging his tongue with my own. The kiss was gentle, nice and slow, no rushing, no fight for dominance. I let myself to get completely consumed with Carlisle. My whole world was only him. Only _my_ Carlisle.

I felt Carlisle's large, strong hands running up and down my sides and then over my stomach. His fingers danced over the edge of the panties and then under the wire of my bra but never touching anything important. I grew frustrated and let out sigh that matched my inner state.

"I'll take this as my sign to get up and get lost before we did something we might regret because darling, even if you say you won't, I don't want to rush the things. I want to take them nice and slow with you. I don't want to rush you into anything and even if you say I'm not rushing you, I feel that you're not ready for what you want, believe me I know. And believe me that I don't want anything more than to take you right now but simply…it doesn't look right." Carlisle said, his face wearing expression of a pained, sexually-restricted man.

"Ah Carlisle, you're so smart, you really do understand me. And sometimes, I think you know me better than anyone does. OK, for the sake of both of us and what might comes out of this, we'll stop and take things nice and slow." I said with smile, popping on my elbows.

"I knew you'd understand darlin'.' Carlisle said with grin and exited the room after he pecked me on the lips.

I sat there, inhaling Carlisle's sweet woodsy scent. I couldn't believe what has just happened to me and what he has just told me but to hell, I won't whine. I got what I ever wanted and I wasn't about to complain. At least, he felt the same about me and at the very end, I knew where I stood with him.

It wasn't long after Carlisle got out when Alice skipped in the room.

"So?" she asked impatiently.

"So…what so?" I asked back, playing dumb.

"Oh, come on Bells, don't play dumb on me. You know what I'm talking about. What happened? Did you two…ya know?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed furiously and smacked her arm playfully but I was the one that was in pain. Sometimes I forgot how strong and hard they were.

"Ouch. That gotta hurt you more than it hurt me." Alice said with a smile.

"So…spill it Bella." She demanded, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well…you know, Carlisle cleaned my wound, then we talked for a while and before I knew what was going on, I was flat on my back with Carlisle kissing me. I wanted to pull away but somehow, I couldn't muster the strength for that. I liked it…a lot! He told me I was very special to him and that he liked me a lot and I told him the same and I swear to God that we were both thinking and feeling what we were talking. And that's all." I explained, taking deep breath and willing my blush to subside.

"I knew it!" Alice quipped, snapping her fingers in the air.

"I know you did Ali."

"That Edward boy owns me 10 bucks." She said, obviously not thinking what she was talking.

"What?! Why did Edward own you 10 bucks?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well…umm…ya know, we had this bet whether Carlisle liked you or not and I said that he loved you with all of his heart and Edward was kinda skeptical. I mean, he knows that Carlisle thinks of you on regular basis but he didn't know how he felt." Alice stuttered.

Before I could come up with some smartass reply, I heard Jasper.

"Ah love…love is in the air, do you feel it?" he asked as he entered the room me and Alice were sitting in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ladies. I should've asked before I got in." Jazz apologized, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

Then I realized that I was still half-naked and blushing, I found some oversized T-shirt and put it on.

"It's OK Jasper, she's decent now." Alice said in gentle voice.

With a smile, Jasper joined us on the bed, taking the seat on the other side of me.

"There's lot of love around here Bells. Do you have something with it?" Jasper asked with knowing smirk.

"Carlisle kissed her!" Alice blurted out.

"Oh, congratulations then sister!" Jazz said with grin on his face and enveloped me in large bear hug.

Right then Emmett was passing the hall.

"What's all that hugging?" he asked in his thunderous voice.

Startled, I almost jumped out of my skin. For such a large guy, Emmett was very fast and quiet.

"Bella have something to tell you." Alice said with a nudge to my ribs.

"Oh, and what's that?" Em asked, taking seat between my legs, his head leaning on my left tight.

He sniffed the air and then turned toward me with incredulous face.

"No kidding? Do I smell Carlisle all over you?! Don't kid with me! Is it what I think it is?!" Em asked in voice higher than necessary.

"If you think that Carlisle was on top of our Bella, then yes, you're right." Alice said with a grin on her face.

"Oooooooh, so Carlisle got laid, didn't he?" Em asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed madly but didn't attempt to smack him, I knew that my hand would be injured for no reason.

"Nah, he didn't. But they're going toward that step. He kissed her and confessed how he felt about Bella." Alice explained and I think that I couldn't blush harder but I think that I did.

"Don't make him wait much sis." Em advised.

I smiled one timid smile and willed my blush to subside.

Alice gave my shoulders gentle massage and I finally managed to relax.

Emmett and Jasper stayed with us for a while and then all of us left to the kitchen, _to feed the human_.

Something amazing was cooking, that was for sure because the smell that drifted into my nose was mouth watering.

"Mmm…what smells so delicious?" I asked.

Out of the kitchen, Carlisle exited followed for my surprise, by no one else but Rosalie. She was carrying a tray with some deliciously smelling food but the food was covered.

"Go and take a shower, the dinner will wait for you." Carlisle whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I blushed and nodded.

With the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett nudging Jazz in the ribs with goofy grin plastered on his face.

Not waiting for me to take another breath, Alice dragged me toward the room in the Cullens' house that was _mine_. Before I got to the door, she had my bath ready and waiting for me.

"Wow Ali, you really are the best friend I ever had. Thank you." I said and Alice beamed. She hugged me tightly and led me to the bathroom.

"See, Carlisle likes the smell of vanilla and strawberries, so I brought this strawberry shampoo and the vanilla scented bath. And here are your towels and I think…this will be very good for bed." Alice said with a wink and gave me some skimpy, silk, French deep purple negligee and boy shorts in the same color.

"Alice, I can't wear this to bed." I replied calmly and returned the clothes back to her. She pouted and ducked it back into my arms and before I had the chance to speak, she was out of the bathroom and I heard the lock clicking closed.

"If you prefer to be naked in front of Carlisle, then go ahead." She snickered.

I huffed and entered my bath.

"I knew you'd see my way." Alice said before I heard the door closing with a crack. She wanted me to know that she was out of the room.

I entered the large bath-tube and relaxed into the nice, mixed up smell of vanilla and strawberries. The scent was overwhelming and I let it to enter every pore of my body. It took me some time to exit my trance-like state where I was replaying every even from the afternoon when my belly growled and I was reminded that I was so hungry that in the moment that I could chew whole vampire if I had one for dinner, no matter their granite skin. I would be able to chew them as hungry as I was now.

So, I exited the bath-tube, rubbed my skin dry from the droplets of water and put the vanilla scented skin-oil that Alice left for me. I felt very refreshed after the long bath. After every oil and cream was rubbed nicely into my skin, I put on the fine silky negligee and boy shorts. They felt so nice on my freshly cleaned skin. Before exiting the bathroom, I wrapped myself into the fine, satin, yellow-colored bathrobe.

Entering my room, I found Carlisle sitting there with his back to me, his eyes traveling far, over the woods and further. Slowly, I walked toward him, wrapping my arms around his torso from behind.

"What are you thinking of?" I whispered.

"Nothing." He replied with easy smile as he turned toward me, his large, cold hands cupping my face. Carlisle lowered his head, his darkened eyes locked onto my lips. Unconsciously, both of us licked our lips at the same time. He leaned forward, his nose touching mine. Instead of kissing me, he rubbed the tip of his nose against mine. Slowly, smile spread across my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing his head closer. I wanted to kiss him, badly.

But instead of kiss, Carlisle took me in his arms in bridal style and placed me into the bed. After he tucked me in, he brought the nice smelling tray into the bed.

"For you, my princess." He said with a smile.

As he leaned to place the tray in my lap, I took the opportunity to kiss him quickly on the cheek.

He smiled and said "Eat first, we can't have you starving to death on us."

I smiled back and ate my dinner in silence.

"Mmm…delicious!' I moaned as my dinner was over.

"I'm glad you like it. It will be great compliment for Rose." Carlisle said, smiling his dazzling smile to me.

"Rose?! She cooked this!?" I asked amazed, pointing to the now empty dishes.

Carlisle just gave me nod and kiss on the top of my head.

"Rose likes cooking and on that field, she doesn't care who she cooks for, she just enjoys the opportunity."  
"Well, tell her I say thanks and that she's GREAT cook." I said with a yawn.

"I better be going, I have to get ready for the trip tomorrow. You're coming, right?"

"Aham." I nodded and yawned once again.

"You're so tired. Alice must have worn you out today dragging you through the mall." Carlisle said with smile and leaned to kiss me.

It was then when I woke up and came back fully to my senses.

Carlisle's soft lips grazed mine and ghostly danced across them. Slowly, Carlisle moved his head down to my neck, his hands pushing me down onto the bed. I obliged gladly and spread my legs where Carlisle nestled comfortably. His lips nibbled onto my ear lobe and then he sucked onto my pulse point. My heart started pounding wildly into my chest and my pulse raced. I felt Carlisle smiling against the skin of my neck and then he got up a bit and blew gentle breath onto the wet skin on my neck. Goose bumps rose on my neck and chest and shudder ran through me, sending chills of nice kind through my body. Carlisle grinned on top of me and returned to his kissing. His cold lips kissed every inch of exposed skin on my neck and chest, blowing gentle breaths now and then, causing the goose bumps to landscape my pale skin.

We were in the middle of our hot make out session when low wolf whistle was heard form the door. We turned our heads to the left and saw Emmett's large frame standing on the door step. I gasped in surprise and tried to hide my blush in Carlisle's chest. Carlisle gave heavy sigh because we were interrupted in the best part of our time but he said nothing.

"Um…sorry for interrupting you dad…I better be going. I just wanted to say good night to Bella. So good night." He stuttered and all but ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Kids…" Carlisle muttered and returned to kissing me.

Soon after we were interrupted, Carlisle got up form me, leaving me all hot and bothered but I knew I wasn't ready. It was too soon, too early, I trusted him but I was still afraid to move further. I didn't even know are we kinda together or what?!

"Good night, sweet Isabella." Carlisle murmured silkily, kissing my forehead.

"Stay with me." I said quietly.

"Isabella…I want you to have good night sleep, I don't want to disturb you."

"To disturb me? Carlisle, the only time I'm disturbed is when you're not near me, not the time when you're next to me. I…I need you close, Carlisle." I whispered, blushing red as tomato.

"Okay then." Carlisle said and easily slid under the covers behind me.

"I'm not making you too cold with me being this close. You're not cold, right?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

I gave him mischievous smile before gave him my reply "You make me all hot and bothered Carlisle. Cold-no, no way." I whispered seductively, my hands traveling across his chest to the beltline of his dress pants.

"Bella please, turn around and keep your hands to yourself, would you? I would like you to have some rest." He whispered into my hair.

"And I want you to have some release." I whispered back.

"Don't worry about me, sweet Isabella. Now sleep." Carlisle said in commanding voice and I listened to him.

"Talk to me."

"Talk what?"

"I dunno, speak something, I want to listen to your voice." I said snuggling into Carlisle's chest.

"Well, I don't know what, I really don't." he said shrugging.

"I have nothing interesting to talk about." He whispered into the darkness.

"Yea right. 362 years of existence and you don't have what to talk about. Hey, when I'm talking about your age, why don't you tell me about you life, your history? I haven't heard the whole, hell, maybe even the true story about you. Edward told me something, but I want to see your point of view."

"Well, it's long story."

"We have time. Carlisle, your voice is like the best lullaby in the world to me. Just tell me something about you, I want to listen to you. You're so well-spoken and eloquent. Now start!" I demanded, kissing the bit of exposed flesh of his chest.

"Ok." He sighed and started his story.

In no time, I was dead to the world into the arms of the man I loved, listening to his angelic voice.

So..here it goes this story..tell me what you think. I have ideas running around my head but reviews make me write faster (hint hint ;))


	3. Chapter 3

First I wanted to say my darlings is BIG THANK YOU! for all of the amazing reviews and the same BIG THANKS goes for all those who added this story to the lists of their favorites or alerts,everything of the above makes me so happy!And on the other hand,I'm so sorry for being so mean and not updating for so long.I know what's like to have the stry you like being sort of 'abandoned'.But this story is everything but abandoned!Just,my little 6 months old boy Sasha and the school obligations take every ounce of my energy...Every mother shall understand what I'm talking about and every student should try to so the I don't know many single-student mothers that have lots of spare time to write,even as passionate about ir as me...Now,I'll stop tiring you with my sweet problems and you can have your more than deserved Bellisle/Carella piece of goodness ;)

**(Part A-Carlisle's POV)**

The clock in my study showed 9 in the morning. The kids were supposed to be in town and Rose was supposed to do the final check on the cars before we started our little trip in Canada. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get there and spend some time with my Bella. And then it came to my mind that I had to wake her up. But, before that, I decided to cook her some breakfast.

Humming some old tune from my past, I cooked Bella's breakfast- pancakes with strawberries. I knew she'd like it, she liked sugary and sweet things. Then I decided to wake up my beauty.

I climbed the stairs, carrying the tray in one hand. After the few knocks on the door, Bella still didn't respond. I must have tired her very much last night with my history.

Opening the door, I found my Bella sprawled on the bed, the satin sheets tangled with her bare limbs. God, the sight was mouth watering. All I wanted right then was to devour her on that bed, right then and there. But I had to compose myself because I heard my Bella tossing around, writhing and moaning. In one moment, I heard her moan my name and I did my best to not let the tray slip form my hands and ran to that damn bed. Dammit Isabella, why are you doin' thing to me?! Right then, I knew I had to wake her up.

Walking toward the bed, I set the tray on the nightstand and shook Bella gently on her shoulder. She murmured something incoherently, something that sounded like "5 more minutes" or "lemme sleep". I smiled and shook her harder.

"Wake up sleeping beauty…" I whispered and shook her once again.

"Isabella darling, you have to eat and then we have a trip on our hands." I whispered into her ear and nibbled on her neck.

"Mmm…what a pleasant wake up call, Carlisle." She murmured. I grinned and kissed her cheek.  
"Come on, hop!" I ordered.

"What smells so good?" Bella asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked adorable like that and I had to smile.

"Your breakfast." I replied shortly and placed the tray in her lap.

"Oh Carlisle, you're gonna spoil me." She said shyly.  
"That's my intention, ma Belle." I replied with a wink. She gave me one lovely smile and went to fill her belly.

I loved the noises she made while she ate and those little moans she let out…they were quite turn on. God, she was becoming more and more special to me every passing day.

She was simple girl, simple lifestyle and yet, she was so special. Everything about her was special and unique. The way her molten chocolate eyes shone whenever she was happy, the way her pale face glowed, the way her radiant aura was affecting everyone…she was no plain and simple by any means if you get to know her. I was glad that I know her. No, no, no, glad would be understatement. I'm honored to have her in my life.

"Wow Carlisle, that was AMAZING!" she said as she tried to get up from the bed.

"Let me take that from you." I offered and took the tray from Bella's lap. Then I took her hand and pulled her into lovely, romantic embrace. She looked up with those doe eyes of hers and made my dead heart melt. I tightened my grip around her waist and leaned my forehead against hers, gently kissing the top of it. She laid her head on my chest and planted few small kisses there.

"Now I'll let you to get ready for today." I said and left the room.

**(Part B-Bella's POV)**

I dreamed of me and Carlisle, making sweet, slow love all night long after he made nice candlelit dinner for the two of us. The dreams have been too vivid, too real, like some premonition. God, I wish it was something like that because in my dream, Carlisle was all I could ever dream of-nice, sweet, gentle and then turned into that sexy beast that I wanted to see-rougher, more animalistic, more dominant and demanding. On few occasion, I moaned his name and screamed it more than just few. I just hope that I didn't show that horrible habit of mine-talking in sleep cuz I really didn't need Carlisle to know that I was lusting after him even in my dreams. And I gotta admit, he had the starring role in my erotic dreams more than once. God, now I'm ashamed of myself.

I felt someone shaking me gently and angel-like voice calling my name and speaking something to me. Suddenly, I was aware that the main role of my current dream was waking me up. I wanted few more minutes with my dream Carlisle, it was so good. But the real life Carlisle was very insistent on waking me up, so I decided to open my eyes. And God was that good idea. I found Carlisle hovering over me, dazzling smile lighting his face. I wanted to grab him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow but I was too damn hungry and sleepy and there was something that smelt amazingly good.

"What smells so god?" I asked, sniffling a bit the delicious aroma.

"Your breakfast." He said shortly and placed the tray carefully in my lap.

"Oh Carlisle, you're gonna spoil me.'" I said timidly as my eyes took in the deliciously looking and even more deliciously smelling food in front of me.

"That's my intention, ma Belle." He said deviously with a wink. I smiled to him and started my breakfast.

The breakfast was even more delicious than it smelled.

'Wow Carlisle, that was AMAZING!" I said as I tried to get up from the bed.

"Let me take that from you." he offered gently and took the tray from my lap and then pulled me into loving embrace. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the dead silence on the place where his heart was supposed to lay, to beat and pound. Nothing, just empty silence. But if he didn't have beating heart that didn't mean that he didn't have heart at all. Carlisle was very good man, compassionate and willing to help the others. He loved this life, he loved the opportunity to be able to help people for so many centuries and so many to come. Unlike Edward, who thought that he was a monster, killing machine and hated what he became, Carlisle didn't. The life gives him something, he takes it and uses it on the most useful way. God, was it possible to love this man more than I did? Wait, wait, wait…since when did I LOVE Carlisle? I thought that I_ liked _him, but oh well, he's good man, he deserves to be loved. Oh, who am I fooling?! I love this man in my arms more than I loved anything in my life and I don't love him just because he looks like frickin' Greek God or that he has the personality of Mother Theresa! I love him because he's a whole package-looks and personality. Is there any person in this world who wouldn't like him at least a bit?! But fuck the world…just…does he love me? Only the time will show.

We stood there, in the center of my room, gently embraced, with Carlisle's cold lips kissing the top of my forehead.

"Now I'll let you get ready for today." He said and left the room in normal, human pace.

I looked around the room, searching for my backpack. Looking under the bed, I found whole suitcase already packed for our trip and there was neatly written note for me on top of it.

_See, I already packed you so you two birdies have more time with each other ;) everything's ready, you just have to take your tooth brush, I left it for you to brush your teeth this morning :D _

_C'ya later,_

_Alice_

I folded the note and placed it on top of my unmade bed and went toward the bathroom. After I shaved my legs and took quick shower, I went to my 'closet', if you call 'closet' a whole room full with thingies that I would never, ever put on in my life! But remember who arranged it? Well of course it was Alice!

I was surprised that she didn't leave me any clothes she already chose the night before but left _me_, the fashionless girl to dress up myself. After short search, I settled for light blue skinny jeans and black tunic that went past my ass. I felt quite comfortable in what I chose to wear and I think that Alice would be very proud of me right now.

After I dressed up myself, I went downstairs. There was my God of a man, sitting comfortably on the large sofa in the living room. It's dumb to try to sneak up on a vampire, let alone _me-_ who smelled them so damn delicious. But I walked slowly and wrapped my arms around my Carlisle's neck, my lips brushing against his neck. His large hands caught mine in his and he turned around, his lips capturing mine in one invisible motion. Carlisle got up a bit and took me in his arms and then placed me under him on the sofa. His hands were on each side of my head, his cool, sweet breath falling and caressing my face. I extended one arm, my fingers stroking his cheek. Carlisle gave me his heart melting smile and I smiled back. he was so adorable. Where did I found him?

Carlisle was just leaning into me, his lips closing the last remaining inches of distance between us when we heard forced throat clearing behind us. There stood Emmett with large grin plastered on his pale face.

"Hey you two, plan to untangle your tongues soon?" he asked trying to stifle a chuckle. My cheeks flushed scarlet and Carlisle chuckled, not leaving his position from between my legs and on top of me.

"Well Em, see…we need few more minutes, we need to lubricate our tongues so they can untangle. They've been locked for so long and they got bit rusty, you get it?" Carlisle said, winking at me. I giggled and Emmett let out booming laugh.

"Sure, sure. Just…don't get too carried away in lubricating something else." He said with wink on his own toward me. I blushed furiously and hid my face in the crook of Carlisle's neck.

"I'm leaving now." He said and exited the house with grin on his face.

"Now darling, where were we?" Carlisle whispered seductively.

"Mmm…it'll be better if I show you." I whispered back and ran my thumb across Carlisle's bottom lip. In the movement, he caught it between his talented lips and sucked on it.

I moaned in pleasure and then he released my thumb and locked his lips with mine. I could never get enough of his kisses, they were addictive, like my personal brand of heroin.

After a while, we really got to part.

"Come on, let's go. Canada has more surprises for us than Forks does and it's waiting for us." Carlisle said as he extended his arm toward me. Taking the offered hand, I hop up and went upstairs to take my suitcase, but on the way there, I felt something wind-like brushing past me and in mere seconds, Carlisle was on my side, carrying the suitcase with him.

"You thought that I'd let you carry it?!" he asked, amazement written all over his place.

"Well, it's not _that_heavy, but if you insist…" I trailed off and smiled to the God beside me. He smiled back and we walked toward the porch. On the lawn in front of the house were the rest of the Cullens. They were ready and waiting for us.

"Come on, you love birdies, you'll have time to be with each other as much as you want as soon as we reach our place." Alice urged us. We smiled and went toward the garage, hand in hand.

Rose, Em, Edward, Alice and Jasper were taking Em's Jeep which was covered now, leaving me and Carlisle alone in his Mercedes.

"Aren't they…never mind." I started and then stopped. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and placed his right hand onto mine as he started the engine. The car purred like kitten as we drove toward Canadian border.

During the whole ride, me and Carlisle exchanged few sentences of conversation and then drove in peaceful silence. I took advantage of it drifting to dreamless sleep.

After I don't know how long, I felt Carlisle shaking my shoulder gently.

"Come on sleepy, wake up." he whispered gently into my ear and his lips caressed my sensitive neck. I giggled and caught his face between my hands and planted my lips onto his. He didn't protest at all and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. My hands alone found their way into Carlisle's hair and I took fistfuls of it. We kept kissing passionately until we heard someone clearing their throat followed by low wolf whistle.

"We're here now in case you two didn't notice so you can go upstairs and put some use on all those rooms." Rose said in her bell-like voice and then we heard Emmett trying to stifle his laugh.

"I told you that those are even worse than us Rose." He addressed to his wife.

She giggled and the both of them left us.

"Come on, let's go you must be hungry and once the sun is up, we have whole day to enjoy." Carlisle said with easy smile and took my hand to lead me out of the car.


End file.
